dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty Prime
Liberty Prime is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. It has made appearances in two different clashes so far. Appearance Liberty Prime (later 'Liberty Prime Mark II '''if rebuilt) is a unique U.S. Army robot found at the Citadel. It stands 40 feet (12.19 meters) tall and is armed with a powerful eye laser and tactical nuclear bombs, making it a major combat asset. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Liberty Prime carries a near limitless amount of small nuclear weapons, which the machine can easily fling at foes like a football. Abilities *Liberty Prime can emit a powerful eye laser at enemies, hot enough to melt through most light armor in seconds. *Can use its immense strength to destroy anything in its way with either a punch or a heavy stomp. *Blares American, anti-communism propoganda all day, everyday. Personality Liberty Prime has little personality, apart from his programmed hate for China and communism. He also praises American ideals as infallible. Pre-Clash Biography Liberty Prime is a formidable combat robot that is currently in the possession of the Brotherhood of Steel. Its original intent was to liberate Anchorage, Alaska, from the Red Chinese during the Sino-American War of 2072. It is programmed to deliver a mixture of patriotic propaganda messages and incredible firepower to ensure victory. Although it could still have been deployed, its combat subroutines weren't online during the war. All it would be able to do is step on the Chinese troops, according to a letter from Dr. Bloomfield to General Chasefound in the Citadel Laboratory terminal entries. The Citadel laboratory computer terminal, located directly in front of Liberty Prime, also reveals that the project was commissioned by General Constantine Chase as a joint effort between the U.S. Army, General Atomics International and RobCo Industries. However, problems with the power system caused major delays. These delays consumed so much time that Anchorage was ultimately liberated in a much longer and more costly battle using the United States Army's ''other secret weapon: the T-51b power armor. Roughly two centuries later, Liberty Prime was finally salvaged and brought into service by the Brotherhood of Steel after they discovered it in the basement of the destroyed Pentagon. The Brotherhood was able to modify Prime's targeting system to perceive Enclave forces and super mutants to be Chinese communists. Liberty Prime required a tremendous amount of energy to operate. The Brotherhood of Steel was unable to provide the necessary amount of power, even with the advanced technology salvaged from inside the Pentagon. Eventually, with the aid of Dr. Li, the Brotherhood of Steel solved the problem. Liberty Prime was the Brotherhood's trump card against the Enclave, and was revealed when it marched on Project Purity where it was used to effortlessly destroy the Enclave defenders entrenched there. For two weeks afterward, Liberty Prime helped the Brotherhood prevail in the war against the Enclave, but was eventually destroyed by an orbital warhead bombardment at the Enclave-held satellite relay station. Liberty Prime's remains were recovered by the Brotherhood of Steel and, though it would take months or years to do so, the Brotherhood set about rebuilding and upgrading it. In Dimensional Clash 8, Liberty Prime was swayed to join Shen, a white peacock who wanted to rule everything, eventually confronting the clashers in Washington D.C., where it quickly turned against its master, mistaking him as a "Chinese communist", before killing Shen with a bomb. Notable Actions Nirn Liberty Prime appears overgrown in Nirn. Relationships Trivia *Liberty Prime once stomped on a group of seemingly communist people and their van. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:H Category:Robots Category:Americans Category:Fallout Category:Machines Category:Genderless Category:Player Characters Category:Veteran Category:Male